winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 802
A Kingdom of Lumens is the second episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx, accompanied by Twinkly, have reached on Lumenia. Here, Queen Dorana explains to them that the stars of the Magic Universe are in danger. While the Winx discover what has dried up one of Lumenia's Rivers of Light, Obscurum and the Staryummies attack the core of the star. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *Riven returns to the Specialists. *The Winx and Twinkly arrive at Lumenia and meet Queen Dorana for the first time. *The Winx discover that Valtor has returned and meet Obscurum during their first encounter. *The Winx earn their Cosmix powers. *Obscurum plans an attack at the Core of Lumenia. Debuts Characters *Lumenia's Lumens *Dorana *Golem Monsters Locations *Lumenia *Core of Lumenia *Lumenia's Rivers of Light *Dorana's Palace Transformations *Cosmix Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Nex **Timmy **Riven *Animals **Kiko Minor Characters *Alfea Students **Lexi **Naomi *Lumens **Lumenia's Lumens **Dorana *Enemies **Golem Monsters **Obscurum **Valtor **Staryummies Spells Used *Sunrise Power - Used by Stella against the darkness barrier. *Fire Attack - Used by Bloom against the Golem Monsters but failed. *Bright Aura - Used by Stella against the Golem Monsters but failed. *Morphix Bolt - Used by Aisha to cover up the hole of the Lumenia's Rivers of Light. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Transformation Songs *Butterflix Power *Cosmix Winx Background Music *Alfea's Theme *Fly to My Heart *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Wild and Free *Brightest Star *A Magic Party *Specialists' Theme Script *3Beep Trivia *A clip of the episode was shown at the Brand Licensing Europe, in London, UK on October 9, 2018. *This episode along with the first episode was premiered at the International Rome film Festival on October 20, 2018 to celebrate the Winx's 15th anniversary. **However, only snippets of the episode was shown due to the season's animation still being animated by the time of its premiere. ***Besides that, the dialogues for the episode is different than final version where the voice actors redubbed it again while in the prototype version had some voice actors substituting for Flora, Aisha, and Riven. *This episode was released on RaiPlay and RaiPlay Yoyo along with the first and third episode as a preview for its official premiere on April 15, 2019. *This marks the final appearance of the Butterflix transformation and its final hearing of the song. *This marks the first appearance of the Cosmix transformation and its hearing of the song. *This episode marks Valtor's and Riven's first appearance since "A New Beginning" and "The Anthem" respectively. **This also marks the return of the Mark of Valtor as well. *The song Musa listens on her headphone is the Mythix transformation song, The Legendarium World of Mythix. *The font color used for this episode and next episode's title card is different from the other episodes in the English version where it is in pink rather than being white. Easter Eggs *A poster of Bloom and Flora in their Season 5 attire can be seen in their dorm room. *When the Winx are flying to Lumenia, several references can been seen which is: **The Winx flying in the same style as in "The Emperor's Throne" after they transform into Sirenix fairies. **At same time, the Winx flying in one line is similar to in "Inspiration of Sirenix" where the Winx are flying around in their Sirenix forms during Daphne's welcome back party. *The Lumenia's light rivers bears some resemblance to the Rainbow MiniWorld. *During the Cosmix transformation, several references from the older transformations are made which is: **Bloom's final pose resembles a Winx stock art of hers. **Musa crossing her hands when transforming is a reference to her original Winx transformation from the first three seasons. **Aisha's transformation sequences starting from her shoes right up to her clothes is a reference to her Believix transformation. **Tecna making her acrobatic move in her transformation is a reference to her Magic Charmix transformation in the Specials. Mistakes *In one scene, Bloom's eye shadow in her Butterflix form is purple instead of light blue. *Tecna has a different background in her final pose during the Cosmix transformation. **However, this issue has been corrected when the episode officially aired on Rai YoYo. Winx 802 Mistake.png|Bloom's incorrect eye shadow. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes